Sundays are Family Day
by queenC-13
Summary: Domestic fluff of Emma, Regina, and their six year old daughter. Sundays are for being lazy, where no one changes out of their pajamas and they watch movies all day


**A/N This entire fic was a headcanon from my friend Leanne so I just extended it into an actual oneshot for her! Enjoy :)**

Lips brushed across Regina's shoulder, slowly bringing her into wakefulness. She took a deep breath in, eyelids fluttering as she also became aware of a weight pressed against her stomach. She smiled, noticing that it was their daughter already in their room who had fallen back asleep.

"What time is it?" she whispered to Emma, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"Nearly ten," Emma replied. "She came in around eight and you didn't stir, then she fell back asleep."

Henry had slept over a friends house, otherwise little Evie would have woken him up. Sunday's were the one day that Regina agreed with Emma to sleep in, since she got up at precisely six every other day of the week.

Their six year old daughter, Evelyn, was the spitting image of Emma, with wavy blonde princess hair flowing down her back and bright, curious green eyes. However, she took after Regina with a strict no-nonsense attitude and loved to follow schedules. As she grew older, though, she seemed to become more susceptible to sleeping in on Sundays, as long as she was cuddling with one of her mothers.

As Regina started to stir, Evie did as well, rubbing her eyes with her fists and then blinking owlishly up at her mother.

"Good morning, Munchkin," Regina said, lightly booping her daughter's nose and gaining a sleepy smile.

"Mornin' Mommy," the little girl said in response.

While she liked being up early, Evelyn wasn't good at the actual waking up part. Emma always joked that she would take after her own footsteps once she was older, basically needing caffeine through an IV drip just to be functional in the morning.

Emma herself still had her eyes closed, with her face nuzzled into the back of her wife's neck as she reached around Regina's body to pull their daughter up and in between their bodies.

Evelyn rolled over and placed her head on Emma's chest, her eyes falling closed again as well. Regina shook her head fondly at the sight of her two sleepy blondes, and sat up slowly, rubbing Evelyn's back.

"Should I make breakfast for you two lazy bums while you wake up?" Regina joked, the normal volume of her voice now making Emma wince slightly.

"Pancakes, Mommy," Evie mumbled.

"What do we say?" Emma scolded before Regina was able to. She may have been half asleep, but Emma still wouldn't let her daughter get away with no manners.

"Please," the little girl huffed.

Emma wrapped her arms around the girl and rubbed her back lightly, smiling at Regina before she left the room to get started on breakfast.

Another rule of Sundays was that no one was allowed to change out of their pajamas. It was the day of rest and when Emma moved in seven years ago she insisted that it be treated as such. Whether it be Regina in her nightgown, Emma in her sweats, or Evelyn in her Disney pajamas-none of them were dressed or showered until nighttime.

Once Emma finally coaxed their daughter awake and carried her downstairs, their breakfast was nearly ready. She set Evie down and then waltzed over to Regina, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Good morning," she said, reaching around her wife to pour an already made cup of coffee.

The rest of breakfast was spent in companionable silence, with the radio playing softly in the background. Once they were all done, Regina brought all of the dishes to the sink, where Emma rinsed them before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Can we watch _Tangled_ now, Mama?" Evie asked Emma, grabbing her mother's legs and looking up at her.

Rapunzel was their daughter's favorite Disney princess, since that's who resembled her the most. It was also the only Disney movie that Regina could stand to watch multiple times, since the princess also reminded her very closely of her wife.

"Of course we can, Munchkin," Emma said. "How about we all braid each other's hair too?"

"Yeah!" the little girl exclaimed, running up the stairs to get her favorite hairbrush and ponytail holders that her mother's had packaged for occasions such as this.

Once she came back down and Regina had gotten the movie loaded, they sat in their normal order-Evie on the floor in front of Emma, and Emma on the floor with her back against the couch in front of Regina. Emma would do their daughter's hair, while Regina would do her wife's hair.

Luckily Regina remembered certain styles from her Evil Queen days when her hair was much longer, and was able to practice and master certain hairstyles on Emma. In turn, Emma was able to do numerous braided hairstyles which their daughter thought was amazing.

The movie began playing as they all sat in silence doing each other's hair, with Emma and Evelyn singing along to the movie quietly.

Regina couldn't get over how similar the two looked in these moments, both sitting with their legs crossed in a pretzel and moving their heads in slight ways to the time of the music.

Finally Emma was done, having braided Evie's hair into a crown all the way around her head. Regina had finished Emma's hair shortly before, doing a French braid down the side of her head continuing into a fishtail.

The two blondes moved up on the couch with Regina; Evelyn laying across her mothers' laps, but still taking care not to mess up her hair. Emma continued singing along with the movie, singing "I See the Light" directly to her wife, completely serious in the meaning of the song.

The rest of the movie was spent in silence, and by the time it ended Regina was surrounded on both sides by the two blondes who were now back to being fast asleep.

Figuring that Henry still wouldn't be home for a while yet, Regina just settled back to go back to sleep herself, wrapping one arm around her wife and one around her daughter.

She really loved Sundays.


End file.
